Stupid Muggle Game
by froggyparty96
Summary: This is a story that i wrote about a dumb game people used to play in kindergarten because i couldn't get the idea out of my head! MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVER! please read and review!


"I'm bored."

"Same here."

"Me too."

Remus continued to read.

...

"Still bored"

"Same he-"

"CLENCHIO!"

Suddenly James's right hand was firmly clasped together, and he couldn't move it at all.

"What did you do that for?!" James yelled across the Gryffindor common room at Sirius.

"I was bored."

"Well why couldn't you shoot a spell at Snivellus or Proffessor Flitwick or....or Peter?!" James retorted.

"Too lazy to get up."

"But Peter's right there."

"It's more fun to see you freak out," Padfoot replied with an evil smile.

"Moony, is there any counter-curse for this?" James turned to face the boy with his face buried in "Magical Conundrums: Crazy Cases from Inside 's."

This childish jinx happened to be one of James's favorites....just not when used against himself. This spell was a lot like a Hogwarts version of the game little muggle children uesd to play. The one where someone would tap someone else's palm and say, "Can't open your hand 'till you touch a girl's bottom!" Except this one magically kept your hand binded together until the task was complete.

"Sorry,Prongs,but ,i've told you guys before that i don't approve of that spell,so i might have not even helped you if i did know a way to fix it..." Remus trailed off in mock thoughtfulness. "Sorry,"he repeated, smiling at the tall, messy-haired, hazel-eyed teenager in front of him.

*Sigh*

James looked around the deserted common room. Today everyone was in Hogsmeade,except for the younger students who were hanging out in their dorms, completing complicated essays in the library, or sunbathing on the cool grass outside the the marauders found out they could have the common room to themselves if they stayed,they decided they could just sneak into Honeydukes with the invisibility cloak thought there was much mischeif to be caused in the castle, but they couldn't think of anything to do right now.

"Oh come on,we all know who's bum you'd love to grab," Sirius laughed loudly as James rounded on him.

"I can't do that! This is our last year at Hogwarts and I think Lily is finally starting to like me! I can't ruin it now by doing something stupid like that!" James said desprately.

"Well you better come up with a way,because i cast the spell so that your hand will only be able to open if it is _Lily's _tush that you touch."

"SIRIUS,YOU PERVERSE IDIOT!"

"Whoa, dude, don't make me go all nija-doggy on you-"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO I DO KNOW?"

"Will you calm down,please?" Sirius pleaded, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe."

Remus spoke up.

"Just don't make a big deal of her to warm up to you something to show her how romantic you can, and you better hurry, because McGonnagal's test might be a tad bit harder if you can't hold a quill."

*****************************************************************************************************

It was dinner time.

James, of course, spent it staring down the table at Lily's beautiful, peach-shampoo-scented hair.

He was very nervous.

Before Sirius had even cast that spell,a few days ago, he had been planning on asking Lily on a date. A REAL date. A SERIOUS date.

And he was extremely nervous.

James decided he would corner Lily outside the great hall.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Hey Lils." James said nervously, hiding his paralyzed hand behind his back.

"Hey James! What's up?"

"Er...Well...I...I was...." James sputtered.

"..."

"I was..." James dug deep down inside and found his inner marauder. "I was....I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Lily blushed.

"Oh!...Oh,James,of course i would!"

"Great! Come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" she replied.

"Cool."

"....I guess I'll see you around?" she said.

"Yeah." His mind was to excited for big words right now.

"Ok...Bye,"she smiled sweetly at him and turned to walk away.

I can't believe I'm going out with Lily Evans! She's so beautiful....

Suddenly James jerked back to reality and remebered his mission.

Darn.

As it turns out, Lily was still standing close by talking to a group of friends. They were about to walk away, but Lily remebered that she left her scarf at the Gryffindor table. She told her friends to go on and she's catch up. As they walked away, James seized his chance. He reached out to barely tap her rear end, hoping she wouldn't notice...

She noticed.

And when she noticed,the whole room noticed.

James stood,frozen to the spot.

"What the..." Lily turned around,confused.

Then she realized...

"JAMES! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I FINALLY AGREED TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND TWO MINUTES LATER THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? I AM NEVER GOING OU-"

Now the whole room froze.

James had pulled Lily into a romantic kiss in front of all the seventh years,and several other people for that matter.

At first she just stood there, shocked, and eventually she started kissing him back.

Finally, James unwillingly pulled out of the embrace, and took his hands out of her soft hair.

Lily followed suit.

Sirius Black found his way to the front of the gaping crowd, wolf-whistling all the way.

"JAMES AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-**OW!**"

Lily had slapped him across the face.

"So you don't forgive me?...I can explain everything..." James muttered hopefully.

And so he did. He explained it all. As it turns out, Lily must have accepted his explanation, for not two seconds after he finished talking she was embracing him again.

"So you _do_ forgive me?" James smirked.

"CLENCHIO"

James felt his hand clamp together looked over at Sirius,who smiled wickedly.

"Yes.." she answered, then looked over at Sirius, then at James. She had a smile that mirrored Sirius's.

"It's ok,i forgive him too," she smirked.

And they walked up to Grffyndor common room,to get some privacy.


End file.
